Fickle Love
by whitefairy
Summary: Starts from where my last story left off. Two new OCs appear, but one has dark purposes and a hidden connection. Two unlikely OCs band together to save Shugazoom, but can they stop squabling first?
1. babies and dairies

Disclaimer: Is that dumb rule about not replying to reviews gone yet?  
A/N: It leads off from my last story, and it has a mystery couple in it. I wanna see everyone guess in their reviews who they think the couple is, and at the end of each chapter, I'll put another clue. Happy guessing! .

**Motherly Love**  
"Push Ichigo!" Ichigo grunted and heaved as Malachite waited below with a towel. Antauri looked on, helpless to stop his wife's labour pains and resorting to letting her crush his hand.  
"Almost out!" called Malachite and, with one final heave, Ichigo collapsed back against the pillows. She panted heavily as she watched Malachite clean up the baby; it was white, with grey metal parts and large green eyes. Ichigo held back a happy sob as Antauri took the baby and sat beside her, they smiled at each other lovingly,  
"Our new baby" whispered Antauri and Ichigo nodded, too tired to talk, and smiled warmly at the little one nestled in the sheets.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, the peaceful silence and picturesque scene of a family together then the final member of this family burst in,  
"Lemme see, lemme see!" cried Zakuro, flying in and dodging Malachite. "I wanna see my new sister!" she cried. That made Ichigo think,  
"Um, is it a girl?" asked Ichigo, looking towards Malachite. He glared at Zakuro once more before turning to her, he sweat dropped  
"Uh well I don't... really... know" he admitted sheepishly.  
"Whaddya mean, you don't know? You're the doctor, you're _meant _to know!" Zakuro cried, before crossing her arms, "dumb quack!" she taunted and Malachite's eyebrow twitched. He stomped forwards and pulled apart the towels and checked.  
"It's a boy" he finally said, Antauri grinned, Ichigo smiled but Zakuro frowned.  
"No! That's my new baby sister! So it's a girl!" she argued, Malachite could feel an artery throbbing in his temple.  
"_No_" he gritted out, "I've just checked, and it's a boy. He's your new baby brother!"  
"Nuh uh, you dumb geek!" cried Zakuro, then she flew forwards, "_I'll_ check!" She reached towards the towels, but Malachite held her fast,  
"Zakuro! It's a boy, get over it!" he yelled, Zakuro tugged her hand out of his grip and glared,  
"I'm gonna check for myself!" she cried, reaching out again, this time Malachite grabbed both hands and turned her to face him.  
"Look! I'm right! I've got medical degree can do something as simple as check a baby's gender!" Zakuro's eyes narrowed.  
Antauri and Ichigo watched as the two fought on, Antauri coughed to get Ichigo's attention and then smiled.  
"What shall we name him, my dear?" he asked quietly, leaning close to be heard over the racket, Ichigo looked thoughtful,  
"Hmm... how about Bakura?" she replied, the baby bounced and giggled at the name. Antauri grinned,  
"Very well, Bakura it is!" he agreed, tickling the baby, who giggled more.  
Suddenly they heard a clang of metal hitting head and turned to see Zakuro panting heavily and Malachite knocked out on the floor. Antauri sighed,  
"Put another mark up for Zakuro!" he called and they heard someone drawing a tally mark on a chalkboard. Then the others solemnly came in and stated fixing Malachite.  
Later, Antauri decided to have a chat with his daughter,  
"Zaki, my dear, this has to stop! All this fighting with Malachite is unnecessary, I'm sure you two could get along great if you stopped and thought about it" he got a grunt in response and his shoulder slumped, this wasn't working. "Please, Zaki, just _try_ to get along with Malachite!" he felt like dropping to his knees at this point but he restrained himself from doing it. Zakuro glanced back at him,  
"I'll try as soon as he starts being nice to me!" she replied and Antauri felt like pulling his fur out.  
'Hope Ichigo's having more luck with Malachite' he thought, as he dropped to his knees and begged.  
"She's an annoying, egotistical brat!" ranted Malachite, with bandages around his head. Ichigo watched as the green and white monkey continued to pace around in front of her and rant on about how he hated Zakuro, "she always does this to me! No one else just _me_!" he pointed at himself to emphasise it. Then he remained silent so Ichigo presumed he wanted her input,  
"Maybe she really likes you, but can't show it?" she said, boy was that the wrong answer. Malachite went off worse than ever, complaining about Zakuro, how they constantly fought, and how it would be impossible for her to remotely like him if she acted like this. Ichigo held up a hand to pause him, "You think to logically, Malachite, you need to think laterally as well. Sure she acts like this, but haven't you heard the saying? 'You always hurt the ones you love', it does have a ring of truth if you put it into perspective" she watched as Malachite thought about these little wise words from the usually bubbly monkey. She smiled, "perhaps you should try being nice to her?" Ichigo wheedled, but her high spirits fell when she saw an almost perfect replica of Onyx when he's stubborn appear on Malachite's face,  
"Me? Be nice to _her?_" he screeched, obviously outraged at the very idea, "No way! I'll _never _be nice to that little brat!" Ichigo was no at her wits end over this,  
"But if you're nice to her, then maybe she'll start being nice to you!" argued Ichigo. "Perhaps you two will see what you have in common then?"  
"Hah!" snorted Malachite, "I have nothing in common with that brat!"  
"We're complete polar opposites!" cried Zakuro to Antauri, "we'll always fight!"  
"And we'll never get along!" they cried in unison, despite being in different rooms. Antauri and Ichigo pouted,  
"I can think of one way they're similar" they grumbled.  
Meanwhile, Bakura listened in his crib to both parties and he started thinking,  
'Why can't they like each other? They both like to shout, and fight. Maybe they have other things in common. And what was that Mummy said about you hurt the ones you love? Well they both sounded hurt so they must really love each other!" concluded Bakura, feeling proud with himself for working it out. He decided to prove this little theory of his to the others, and with one flick of his finger, he was free of his crib and on his way to Malachite's room.  
A few minutes later, the whole of Shugazoom heard Zakuro and Malachite scream. Everyone rushed out to see the new collide and start yelling at each other,  
"Where is it?" demanded Zakuro, glaring into Malachite's face with teeth bared and energy bolts ready.  
"I told you to stay outta my room!" he screamed back, saws whirring angrily.  
"Whoa, whoa!" cried Jet, stepping between them, "what's the matter?"  
"This little worm-"started Malachite,  
"Me! You lousy lying scum! You went into my room!" shrieked Zakuro,  
"No I didn't!" cried Malachite, fire in his eyes; "You went into mine and stole my diary!" Zakuro looked so outraged everyone was surprised she didn't blast his head off then.  
"I've never even touched your stupid diary! But I wanna know what you've done with mine!" they glared and continued to shriek at each other until the others held their ears in pain from the pitch.  
"ENOUGH!" bellowed Onyx, silencing the two, "just shut up and go to your rooms! Whoever stole your diaries will return them immediately or else!"  
Bakura crawled up from around the corner, rubbing an eye. Zakuro picked him up and glared at Malachite, before leaving for her room. Malachite growled and also walked away, his tail flicking in annoyance.  
Everyone winced when they heard the doors slam hard; Otto sighed and knew it meant he'd need to fix the hinges again.  
Zakuro growled and grumbled as she floated into her room, and placed Bakura on the bed. She was so deep in her mental ranting that she didn't notice the book on her bed, Bakura picked it up and squealed happily, grabbing her attention.  
"Huh?" she said, taking it gently, "what's this?" she asked aloud before opening it.  
Malachite stormed into his room, causing mountains of papers to fall and scatter, he let out a primal- like scream and fell on the bed, he noticed some bounce up as he fell and he looked over. It was a small book, he picked it up casually and flicked through, he gasped in shock.Yay! Chapter one done! Hope you liked it, now here's the clue for the couples:  
_They're both OCs  
_Review please!


	2. Rainy Days and mysterous men

Disclaimer: Wow, a quick update. How rare.  
A/N: I have picked apart the Rules and Guidelines and couldn't find the bit about 'don't reply to reviews' so I am!  
Beastfire: Hmm... I might use them in my next story, but for this one, it focuses more on my couple. Though Ivy might make a brief appearance, dunno yet  
obsessive.turtle.lover: I know you know, lol, seeing as I kept asking you if you were alright with it. But thanks all the same.  
Twister91: Onyx, don't make me set Ichigo on you. We both know what'll happen!

Jamara: hehe, Bakura is indeed very cute! And shy too, much unlike his sister.

Alchemy Hope: Thank you!

Lmann: Yes indeed there is. grabs Batman I was wondering where you'd got to!  
Astral Firefly: Well it could be, then again it might not! But I ain't gonna say!

Zakuro flicked open the book then gasped,  
"its Malachite's diary!" she cried, eyes widening. She knew she ought to give it back, not read it and memorise it for future blackmailing, but this is _Zakuro_ people. She flicked through the boring entries until she found one which caught her attention; it had a photo of her on it. Curiously she read on,  
_Dear Diary, that lousy brat Zakuro kept arguing with me today. She never stops! Honestly, she's so stubborn and arrogant, it drives me mad. But recently, I've been feeling weird around her, and we've been picking fights for no reason. It's kinda like we're fighting for the sake of fighting rather than for a real reason. I wonder... if we didn't fight, would we get along? Ichigo told me a saying where you always hurt the ones you love, maybe if I stopped and tried to be nice then we could be friends. But the kid's so stubborn and suspicious she probably wouldn't give me a chance.  
_Zakuro slapped the book shut and snorted, it was just like him to write some sentimental junk like that! Them being friends, the very idea was ludicrous. And yet... a small part of her couldn't help but like the thought of getting along with Malachite. No more fighting and no more yelling.  
She shook her head rapidly, getting rid of her thoughts. What was WRONG with her? She and Malachite had always fought, for as long as she could remember and it wasn't gonna change. But she felt her eyes reread over Malachite's words and she scowled,  
"Stupid dork" she spat, threw the book on her desk and picked up Bakura.  
They played outside in the park, Zakuro tossing Bakura a ball whilst her mind continued to dwell on Malachite's words. Suddenly she felt someone behind her and came face to face with Malachite, she squeaked slightly and glared.  
"What are you doing sneaking up on me?" she demanded, angrier that she squeaked in fright than at Malachite, Malachite handed her her diary silently. Zakuro looked shocked as she took it then she glared at him,  
"So you did take it!" she accused, eyes narrowing.  
"No, I found it in my room" he replied, sounding unusually hurt by her words. Zakuro snorted,  
"Yeah right, so it just _happened_ to be in your room and you just _happened_ to see it. I bet you read it all!" she hugged it close and saw a flash of something go through Malachite's eyes. She couldn't place the something but whatever it was it didn't seem like the Malachite she knew so well. But his eyes quickly darkened and he glared at her,  
"For your information, I read none of it!" he replied crossly, hands on his hips. "_I_ respect others' privacy!" Zakuro bristled at this and glared back,  
"Oh and I don't then?" she asked rhetorically. Malachite gave her a 'what-do-you-think?' look and she lunged at him.  
Soon they were in a dust cloud, scrapping like dogs and yelling at each other. Bakura watched them sadly then he felt someone behind him and turned to see a caped and hooded human grab him and teleport away.  
Zakuro continued to beat Malachite mercilessly until she noticed something missing in the corner of her eye,  
"Bakura?" she asked turning away from Malachite, and she gasped when she saw him gone, "no! Oh no!" she ran to the place where he'd been and looked around desperately, "Bakura!" she called.  
Malachite watched her call desperately; he felt pity for her even though she'd just been beating the crud out of him five minutes earlier. Rain started to fall and Malachite looked up in thought, he tried to block out Zakuro's pitiful cries but he turned and looked at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she hiccoughed as she called, he felt his body run on automatic as he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder,  
"Zaki..." he said in a soft voice, "he's gone"  
This simple sentence was enough to bring her to her knees and she covered her face and cried. Malachite looked slightly shocked to see this side of Zakuro, a side he'd never seen at all. He felt an overwhelming rush of emotion and, before he knew it, he reached down and hugged her close.  
Zakuro felt shocked as his strong arms encircled her then she felt something pull her nearer to him. She couldn't help smiling at the feeling of completeness it gave her and she leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of ease he gave her.  
"Malachite?" asked a voice and Malachite sat back, shattering the warmth Zakuro felt in his arms. Petalite walked towards them, holding an umbrella and looking worried, "are you ok?" Malachite smiled at her and hugged her tightly, Zakuro felt sadness fill her heart as she watched them hug and share a quick kiss.  
"Fine" he replied, beaming at Petalite, "let's go" Petalite nodded then Malachite turned to Zakuro, "you coming?" he asked, the look in his eyes changing when he laid eyes on her, soaked, sitting in a puddle and looking pathetic, and Zakuro looked away.  
"No" she whispered hoarsely, "I'm gonna stay out a while longer" if she'd looked up she would've seen Malachite's expression change to concern, but he quickly shook his head and took Petalite's hand,   
"Ok then! See you inside!" he said brightly.  
Zakuro waited until their footsteps died away and she broke down again.  
Bakura blinked and looked around, he was in a dark room, filled with scary gooey creatures and he was being carried by the hooded human in the cape, he looked where they were going and saw a throne high up with a skeleton man on it. The skeleton smiled, ghoulishly,  
"Excellent" he purred, relishing their arrival with his eyes gazing predatorily at Bakura, "you've done well, my minion"  
"Thank you, your grace" replied the hooded man, bowing. The skeleton walked down to them and grinned at Bakura as one would a prize,  
"With this child, we will soon be rid of the Hyper Force!" he gloated, making Bakura wince at the evil in it. The skeleton stopped and he grinned at the hooded man, "go now, and complete your mission" the hooded man took off his hood and Bakura almost screamed. The man looked exactly like Ryou; the only difference was the blue ends to his hair and the evil smirk on his face. "Go now, Otogi!"  
Otogi smiled wickedly and placed Bakura in front of the Skeleton King before bowing and walking away.  
"Otogi?" questioned Bakura quietly, as he watched him go.  
Malachite looked out, anxiously, into the dark gloom of the park where Zakuro was still sitting in the rain.  
"She should've come in by now" he murmured in worry, then he felt someone tap his shoulder. Petalite handed him a steaming mug and smiled,  
"Thinking deeply?" she asked, standing beside him. Malachite smiled,  
"Nah, just wondering when Zaki's gonna move her butt and come in. She's gonna get a cold at this rate!" he replied. Petalite smiled warmly at him,  
"I love how much you care for her, like she was your little sister" Malachite almost froze up when she said that.  
'Care for her like sister? Is that why I felt compelled to hug her?' he reasoned with it, 'must be, what else could it be?' he drank his drink as he thought and gazed out at her, 'maybe... all the feelings I felt were just platonic love. I was concerned for her like she was my family, nothing more...'   
Zakuro sniffed and felt tears mix with rain as they ran down her face. He didn't love her, never would. She'd finally realised the truth about her feelings when he hugged her, but she knew... he wouldn't feel the same.  
"And who can blame him?" she sobbed bitterly, "when he's got someone as great as Petalite, why would he want anything like that to do with me?" she felt more tears fall and sniffed. "And now...now Bakura gone too, it's all my fault!" she broke down and cried more.  
"No it's not" said a quiet voice behind her and she spun round. Malachite stood over her with an umbrella, keeping the rain off, she looked up at him, confused, as he smiled and held out his hand. He helped her up and held onto her hand, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Zakuro" She looked at their hands then back at him and sniffed a little,  
"But now what can I do?" she whispered, looking away. Malachite smiled,  
"How about we go after him?" he suggested and Zakuro looked shocked.  
"We?" she asked and Malachite nodded,  
"It's my fault too, so I'm going to help you" he explained and Zakuro grinned, she felt so happy that he flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
"Oh thank you Malachite!" she squealed, then blushed when she realised what she'd done and broke off. Malachite looked a little shocked too but then he collected himself and smiled,  
"Now let's go get your brother!" he said and Zakuro cheered as they left.  
Meanwhile, Skeleton King watched from his throne as he gazed into his sceptre,  
"Fools" he said, grinning widely "Walking straight into my trap like lambs to the slaughter!" he laughed and it echoed throughout the citadel. Bakura heard it and shivered in fear,  
"Oh Zaki" he sobbed, "I hope you'll be alright!"

Yay, chapter two done! And it sucks really badly, at least to me it does. Review people and remember to guess the couple, unless you already know!  
Here's the clue:  
One of the OCs belongs to me, the other doesn't


	3. I'll Be Alright

Disclaimer: Mmmm... monkey goodness: P  
Thanks to:  
Astral Firefly: still think its Malachite/ Zakuro, eh? As a great mind once said, "Maybe"  
Beastfire: hmm... maybe. Hehe, I ain't telling anyone if they're right or not!

The One To Rule Them All: Aaaaw, Petalite don't worry! You'll be ok!

Twister91: yep Otogi's evil! And are you always such a master of speech, Onyx? Lol

4Evermonkeyfan: Thanks and once again, maybe.

"**I'll be Alright"**  
"We have to go get him, Malachite!" whispered Zakuro after they were in and she was dry. She was wrapped up in a blanket and shivering, "we can't leave him out there, lost and alone!"  
"I know!" Malachite whispered back, looking warily at the others, "but you're in no shape to be running off and facing enemies!"  
"I don't care about me!" she whispered back, the whisper becoming raspy from where she was trying not to yell, "All I care about is saving my little brother!"   
Malachite looked around before sighing and hanging his head in defeat,  
"Alright! But we've got to be quiet about it if we don't want anyone to be suspicious!" he said.  
"Suspicious about what?" asked Onyx, appearing out of nowhere and making them jump. They fell on the floor and Zakuro started coughing, Onyx chuckled quietly. Ichigo frowned and walked up to them, she smacked Onyx one around the head hard,  
"Don't do that, Onyx! You know Zakuro's not well!" she scolded as Onyx rubbed the bump on his head. He looked about ready to yell then he looked at her and pouted instead, he walked off grumbling quietly.  
"Um... ok, thanks Mum" said Zakuro, raising an eyebrow at the scene that just happened, Ichigo smiled and helped her onto the sofa again.  
"No problem my dear, now rest" she tucked Zakuro into her blanket, kissed her forehead and went back to talking with the others.  
"That was close!" whispered Malachite, breathing a silent sigh of relief, he noticed Zakuro gaze at her parents and he could tell she felt anxious and scared of telling them in they couldn't find Bakura. He reached over and gave her a sideways hug,  
"Hey, listen. We'll find him! I promise" he said, nudging her encouragingly. Zakuro smiled a little, but he could still feel the knot of unease within her, and he had to admit that he wasn't so confident himself.  
Bakura sniffed sadly as he sat on the cold, damp cell floor, he had overheard Skeleton King's plan to use him as bait to lure the Monkey Team here and he felt awful.  
"If they get hurt, it's all my fault" he sobbed, tears rolling down his chubby cheeks as he gazed around at the high bars and scary looking guards. The man who looked like Uncle Ryou was also there, thinking about something as he sat on a rickety wooden chair. His hood was down and Bakura decided to take a good look at him.  
At first, he looked exactly like Ryou, pale skin, big blue eyes, and long white hair. The only difference he could see at first was the bright blue tips to his hair, but on closer inspection, he saw that there were many small differences between them. Whilst Ryou's eyes were a light sky blue, Otogi's were a deep blue, like the night sky. They were dark and void of all emotion, like black holes sucking in everything that came their way and leaving nothing but a shell of a person. Bakura shivered every time he looked into those eyes, and yet he could almost see behind that darkness. He felt like someone was hidden in those murky pools, attempting to escape. But whatever was stopping them was strong and it was pulling them in further and further.

Bakura blinked and looked away, he looked around again but his eyes came back to rest on Otogi. He had a feeling that he wasn't here of free choice, like he himself wasn't, and that in some way Otogi was a prisoner too. Bakura crawled over to the bars and reached out a hand, his fingers brushed the fabric of Otogi's cloak but it was enough to stir him. Otogi looked down at him,  
"What is it?" he spat, shooting through the silence like a bullet and making Bakura recoil like he'd been bitten. Bakura mustered up all his strength and courage and looked into Otogi's eyes,  
"You look my uncle" he said, he wanted to say more but all his energy seemed to be sapped by those eyes of Otogi's. His fur pricked with fear as Otogi first looked surprised then disgusted.  
"What do you mean by that? I could never look like at all related to an animal like _you_!" His voice was like a hiss of an angry cobra and Bakura felt like he'd just been sighted for the attack. He crawled back as Otogi entered his cage, face contorted with anger, and he whimpered when Otogi grabbed him by the scruff of his neck,  
"What did you mean by that?" he repeated slowly, his breath running over Bakura's cheeks as his face was so near. Bakura shakily reached for a hidden bag and took out a photo of Ichigo and Ryou. He handed it to Otogi and waited.  
Otogi examined the photo critically, his brow knitted as he tried to understand why there were two others who looked like him. Suddenly he dropped Bakura and lurched forwards, clutching his chest. His eyes were dilated and his breath became harsher and more desperate, he gripped at the floor and it looked like he was having a battle within his mind. Bakura watched him grip the floor hard and his breath becoming grunts of exertion as he willed himself to battle whatever force had plagued his mind. But with a sudden scream, he slumped for a second before sitting up and glaring at Bakura. He looked at the photo and quickly snatched it up before leaving in a flap of his cloak.  
Bakura sat dead still for a while whilst he let the event sink in, then he realised that Otogi had just taken the thing he desperately needed close to him to comfort him in a place like this. As this realisation sunk in, Bakura hung his head and sobbed,  
"No..."  
"Are you ready?" whispered Malachite, his eyes glowing in the dark and silent robot. Zakuro flew up to him and nodded silently before they set off creeping down to the garage where the ships were kept.  
They strapped themselves into Malachite's ship, Malachite flicked the silent mode on the engines and they took off into the sky. Zakuro gazed up as the distant star grew nearer and her home grew farther away, she looked down at the quickly vanishing world she loved and felt a sudden pang of homesickness. She held back a sob and shook her head, she gazed straight ahead at the back of Malachite's seat and tried not to think about what could be happening to Bakura or what their parents will do when they find them missing. She sighed and looked down at her hands, she had them clenched in anxiety and she clenched and relaxed, focusing on them greatly so as not to let any stray thoughts enter her mind.  
"I've got a lock on Bakura" said Malachite suddenly, making Zakuro jump. She looked at him and tried to get her bearings again, he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"You ok?" he asked, and Zakuro nodded vigorously, not daring to let herself speak. Malachite pressed the auto pilot button and turned his seat to face her,  
"We'll find him, Zaki" he said gently, taking her smaller hand in his and stroking it slightly. "I promise"  
Zakuro smiled slightly and the knot of unease seemed to vanish as Malachite held her hand, she gazed into his deep blue eyes and was instantly lost. She felt herself being pulled into them and she let herself go willingly. She smiled a little wider and nodded,  
"Thanks" she whispered, smiling at him. Malachite smiled back.  
"Warning! Enemy missiles approaching!" cried the computer, making them spring back to reality and Malachite turned away. Zakuro felt cold again when he turned, the warmth from Malachite's hand and eyes had gone and she hugged herself slightly. She watched as Malachite turned with expertise to avoid the clusters of rockets that headed their way but she didn't feel the least bit frightened. She knew she'd be safe with Malachite, her heart knew it. And yet, even when their ship was hit and pulled into the Citadel of Bone, Formless swarming in and taking them prisoner, she still felt it.  
'As long as I'm with Malachite' her heart said, as they were locked into a cell then hours later taken out and forced to confront the Skeleton King, smirking in all his fearful glory, 'I'll be alright'  
'I'll be alright...' she thought when he knocked her out.

Yay, another chapter done! Read and review and all that stuff!


	4. A Past Revealed

Disclaimer: noodles!

Thanks to:  
Lmann: Um... no. But you'll see! Love always finds a way!

Twister91: (screams and runs) what I do?

The One To Rule Them All: thanks

Beastfire: aw love, thanks!

Astral Firefly: he might be! You'll have to wait and see!

Malachite tugged at his bonds and growled in frustration, the chains clanged loudly and echoed through the citadel as he pulled continuously. Zakuro watched him, almost pityingly,  
"Malachite, it's no use" she reasoned gently, trying to coax him out of his rage. Malachite growled and pulled harder,  
"I won't give up!" he roared and kept pulling. Zakuro sighed sadly then looked up in shock when the door opened and Mandarin walked in. He had a twisted expression on his face which scared Zakuro to the pit of her soul.  
"W-w-what do you want?" she asked, trying to keep her usually determined voice from shaking, Mandarin merely cackled and unlocked her bonds. He grabbed her in a split second and stuffed her in a small cage, Zakuro gazed out wildly. She saw Malachite's face contort with anger and he roared and swore at Mandarin furiously, she noticed a small creak as he stretched the chains attaching him to the wall. Mandarin smirked and dangled Zakuro in front of him teasingly, then turned away and left. The last thing Malachite saw of Zakuro was her frightened pleading expression, he slumped for a second.  
"No..." he whispered.  
Bakura watched as Otogi stared at the picture, he'd been like that for hours now. Watching and examining every tiny detail of it.  
Suddenly the door banged open and Skeleton King walked in, a wide grin stretching his face,  
"It's time" he rasped, in a voice filled so much with perverted glee Bakura felt sickened. Otogi nodded and roughly grabbed Bakura, he walked out carrying Bakura by the scruff of his neck like he was no more than an alley cat.  
They walked down millions of corridors and at such a pace that Bakura started to get dizzy, so he closed his eyes. He only reopened them when he heard a strange whirring noise and he looked up to see they were in front of a strange machine. It was large and brass coloured, with large coils so close sparks jumped across them. There were wires which the sparks were feeding into, all going up in a thick rope to a point which was fashioned into a laser and pointed at a plate of metal with chains on it.  
"What... is this?" he asked to no one in particular, but Otogi heard and decided to reply.  
"It is an aging machine; something Lord Skeleton King requested should be made for his next plan"  
"What plan?" Bakura couldn't help asking, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.  
"None of your business...yet" said Otogi, smirking to himself.  
Bakura was about to protest that it was his business when the door slammed open, he looked sharply and saw Mandarin enter, struggling with something black and pink. He watched as Mandarin seemed to pull hard with the black and pink thing to drag it over to the metal plate. It was only when Mandarin managed to tie it to the plate and moved away did Bakura realise it was Zakuro. He gasped and struggled,  
"Zaki!" he cried, trying to break free of Otogi's grip. Zakuro looked up and she looked scared, this made Bakura shiver and almost freeze at the sight. His sister, scared? Bakura couldn't believe it; the confident, cocky, energetic person he knew as his sister had been reduced to a shaking, frightened mockery of herself.  
But if Bakura had been more aware, he would've realised that Otogi's grip had wavered slightly on his neck,  
"Her eyes...they look... familiar... and yet... so distant" Otogi whispered, almost mesmerised by Zakuro's eyes. He stepped forward, in a trance, and touched her face; Zakuro gazed up fright in her eyes. Otogi suddenly recoiled at the sight of her frightened eyes and stepped back, almost like the sight had burnt him. He clutched his head in both hands, dropping Bakura, and seemed to be having an internal battle. He shook his head rapidly, before breathing deeply and walking out.  
Bakura sighed slightly, he didn't know why he'd been holding his breath but he felt that maybe having Otogi see Zakuro's eyes would help them. He shook his head sadly, he should've known better.  
Mandarin walked over, grinning in triumph at was obviously his latest creation and seeing it run according to plan, and he checked that Zakuro's bonds were tight enough. He pressed a button and the laser started to hum,  
"Well, my dear, you should be grateful" he said in typical bad-guy fashion,  
"Grateful my tail!" spat Zakuro, some of her old self reappearing. Mandarin tutted mockingly,  
"You should show some respect, you're the first for my aging ray to be used on!" Zakuro paled as she worked out what that meant.  
"But... t-that means I'll..."  
"Yes, you'll be aged to teen years! I hope you enjoyed your childhood, dear, because it's over now!" he crowed, he suddenly stopped then glared. He pushed another button and a cage trapped Bakura, who had been sneaking up to the release button "and I'll have to make sure it goes uninterrupted!"

Bakura closed his eyes to block out Mandarin's ugly gleeful face but it only intensified his sick laughter. And as Mandarin laughed, Bakura felt his hope of being rescued vanish.  
Malachite sat back against the wall, panting heavily at his last attempt at escaping,  
"It's no good..." he suddenly thought of Zakuro's fear-filled eyes when she was taken away "Zaki..."  
He hung his head, shamefully admitting defeat when suddenly the door burst open. He looked up and saw a white haired blue eyed man,  
"Ryou!" cried Malachite gleefully, but looked confused when the man shook his head.  
"No, my name is Otogi" he corrected as he took a key from his pocket, Malachite waited until he'd unlocked his shackles before speaking again.  
"But... you uh... you look" he tried to think of how to word it without sounding rude, Otogi smiled almost bitterly,  
"Yes, I know. I'm their triplet brother" he explained, Malachite gaped. He would've asked more questions but he heard frantic screaming,  
"Zaki!" he cried, "she's in trouble!" Otogi nodded and stood up,  
"Follow me" he said as he ran out and Malachite followed close behind.  
Mandarin smiled a twisted smile as he watched the power level rise on his laser; Zakuro struggled desperately, trying to free herself and her eyes widened as the tip of the laser glowed orange.  
"Let me go!" she screamed, pulling hard, "please! Anyone! Save me! Malachite! Malachite!" suddenly, as if her prayers were answered, Malachite and Otogi burst into the room.  
"Hold it right there, Mandarin!" Malachite demanded, in typical hero fashion, he decided not to waste anymore time on words and got his saws out. He lunged towards Zakuro, ready to cut her free.  
"It's too late, child!" hissed Mandarin, gleefully, and he pressed another cage releasing button. Soon Malachite was entangled within a mess of metal and all he could do was watch in horror as Mandarin fired the beam.  
"No!" cried Otogi, running forwards, but thick metal rope lashed out and wrapped around his legs and arms, holding him back.  
"And as for you!" snarled Mandarin, "I'm sure his Lord would like to know of your treachery!" Otogi struggled for a long time before hanging his head. Mandarin grinned at his defeat before turning to watch the laser strike Zakuro.  
She screamed in pain and fear, her body convulsing with the electricity running through it, before finally slumping down unconscious.  
Mandarin waited eagerly, his eyes shining with anticipation, Malachite gazed in sheer horror and grief, dreading the worst and Bakura still kept his eyes shut, not bearing to look at his sister's unconscious form.  
The room filled with a tense waiting silence as everyone gazed upon the black monkey, then, as if someone had put on fast forward, Zakuro seemed to grow and mature. Her chubby child face became more oval and elegant, her tubby baby belly became sleeker, and her eyes became more cat-like.   
Malachite gazed on, mesmerised, until he finally worked out what was happening.  
'Mandarin's ray... ages people!' he realised as he watched the growth slow down before finally stopping. Zakuro now looked like a young adult and Mandarin ran up to her and took her face in his hand,  
"Beautiful..." he whispered, in sheer amazement, "truly beautiful. I knew she would take after her mother, but I never knew she would excel her!" he grinned then leaned in slowly, bringing her sleeping face closer to his. Closer and closer their mouths became until  
"Don't you dare!" shrieked Malachite, making Mandarin jump. He swung around to glare at the green striped monkey and blinked when he saw that he wasn't in the metal mesh cage anymore.  
"Where could he..." he never got to finish his musings as a foot came down hard on the back of his head, knocking him out cold.  
Malachite glared as he fell, before cutting Zakuro, Bakura and Otogi free.  
"Let's get outta here!" he said, holding Zakuro in his arms like a bride, and they rushed out.  
"I know where your ship is being held" said Otogi and they followed him to a large hanger, he rushed to the controls and typed in the password. Malachite's ship was released from its bonds with a hiss and they all jumped in. Otogi sitting in the back with Bakura on his lap, whilst Malachite sat in front to pilot with Zakuro curled up in his lap and leaning against his chest. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek softly before starting the engines and flying out.  
As they flew back, Otogi explained about why he'd decided to join their side and about being Ichigo and Ryou's triplet brother.  
"Our village in Japan hated us because we were albino; they were very superstitious and believed we were really demons. A mob came to our house once and tried to take us away; I escaped through a window and ran. I managed to get to the next town and presumed my family was dead. I went to the local orphanage where a kind man, who lived on another world, adopted me some time later. Seeing that photo of my siblings, alive and grown up, gave me new hope in seeing them again. And when I looked into your friend's" he nodded at Zakuro "eyes, I saw that she was related too. I couldn't bear to assist in the destruction or torture of my family so I decided to help you"  
"I see..." said Bakura quietly, smiling up at his newly-found uncle, "and 'm glad you decided to, we really needed your help!"  
Otogi beamed and ruffled Bakura's fur,  
"I was glad to do it; anything for my family!" he smiled and watched as they landed, "and now, the true battle begins!" he jumped out and there was a shocked silence.


	5. Truth Be Known

Disclaimer: noodles!

Thanks to:  
Lmann: uh oh, I better hide Zaki then: P

Twister91: (puts Zaki and Otogi in a box) I have to save them from you rabid fans! lol

The One To Rule Them All: AAAAH! (is poked) Ow...

Beastfire: um... Bakura's still a baby

Astral Firefly: geez, first Ryou and now Otogi. Is there a secret group of rabid fangirls now?

The team raced out when they saw Malachite's ship approaching and Jet ran up and hugged Malachite tightly.  
"Oh Malachite! My baby, you're safe!" she gushed, hugging him close. Malachite smiled,  
"Aw Mum..." he said, slightly embarrassed, then a hand smacked him one upside the head, "OW!"  
"You had us all worried sick!" she shrieked, glaring at him, "no note, no calls, no tracker so we could find you, and Zakuro missing too! Do you have any idea what we thought!" she ranted, gesturing madly. Malachite rubbed his new dent gingerly before answering,  
"I know I should've told you, but Zaki was scared that you'd be mad at her if you found out Bakura was missing so..."  
"What!" yelped Ichigo and Malachite covered his mouth,  
"Oops" he said sheepishly. He sweat dropped when Ichigo and Jet towered over him,  
"You've got some explaining to do!" they demanded.  
A few hours later, Malachite was panting on the floor after explaining every crucial detail of what happened from when Bakura disappeared to now. The others looked at Otogi in amazement and Ryou stepped up to him. Otogi gulped at facing a mirror of himself, then blinked in surprise when Ryou smiled.  
"Hey bro" he said, holding out his hand. Otogi took it, shaking slightly, and they stood like that for a moment.  
"H-hey..." he replied at last and Ichigo ran forwards and hugged him tightly, Otogi felt the air get squeezed out of him but he smiled still. He hugged her back and smiled at both of them, "it's good to be back"  
Soon the triplets were sat together explaining their lives and hobbies and various other things. Malachite smiled at them and felt a tap on his shoulder,  
"Hey..." he said as he turned then jumped when he saw it was Zaki, who'd finally woken up, and he sweated a little. "Uh..."  
Zakuro blinked sleepily,  
"what happened?" she asked softly, her voice more soft and gentle than before her aging, and Malachite felt something inside him do fireworks and somersaults at hearing it.  
"Uh..." he repeated, ogling at her before realising she asked a question, "oh uh um... w-well..." Zakuro waited patiently, cat-like eyes watching him, as he fumbled for what to say. "J-just look in the mirror!" he finally said, exasperated and Zakuro looked surprised but complied.  
She gasped and stared at her reflection, her hands touching her face,  
"I'm..." she looked at Malachite, he sighed and nodded. Her face kept its shocked expression for a moment before she composed herself and looked thoughtful.  
Malachite waited, ready to be a shoulder to cry on if she needed it, he prepared for many possible reactions but not the one that happened.  
"Do I look alright?" she said and Malachite nearly fell down in shock,  
"Huh?" he said, standing up again with his eyes huge and a nosebleed running down his face. Zakuro got some tissues and gently wiped away the blood, making Malachite stutter and blush when she touched his face.  
"Well?" she asked when it had stopped, "answer my question: do I look alright?" Malachite blushed worse when he realised how close their faces were, many thoughts ran through his head of what he could do with this precious information but he shook his head and tried to make his mouth work.  
"Uh... uh..." he willed himself desperately to speak,  
'anything!" he cried mentally, "just as long as it answers her question and sounds cool too!'  
"You look old!" he squeaked and slapped a hand over his mouth, "w-w-wait! I meant you look old-_er_! Y-yeah, mature and old... wait older! Not _old_ old as in ancient but y'know..." he rambled on, causing Zakuro's face to cloud with confusion.   
"Huh?" she said, clearly not understanding his jumbled answer, and he slapped his face.  
"Well uh... that is uh..." he looked at his feet and around, angrily berating himself on sounding like an idiot. He didn't notice Zakuro smile slightly and lean in; when he looked up, his head did somersaults as their lips touched. Zakuro deepened the kiss and put her arms around him and Malachite felt himself give in,  
'This is nice...' he thought hazily, his senses filled with Zakuro's scent and the taste of her lips. Suddenly he realised who he was kissing and pulled back,  
"Zaki! No, we can't!" he pushed her away. He wished he hadn't for his soul seemed to ache for her again and he felt like he was ripping out half his heart, but when he looked at Zakuro he saw that what he was feeling was nowhere near as painful as what Zakuro was.  
"But... why not?" she whispered, pain filling her eyes. He shook his head and uttered the very words that ended Zakuro's world,  
"I love Petalite" she sobbed and tears fell. Malachite reached out to comfort her but she turned and ran out the room. His arms fell to his sides and he tried to ignore the pain he felt in his soul, "Zaki..."  
"Hey Malachite" someone said behind him and Malachite turned,  
"Oh, hey Petalite" he said, mustering a small smile. Petalite smiled back and wrapped her arms around him,  
"You ok?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. Malachite gazed back into their golden depths but his mind lingered on Zakuro's blue ones, the pain in them when he pushed her away, and he looked down.  
"Yeah..." he replied, distantly, "just thinking" Petalite smiled and stroked his cheek,  
"You're always thinking" she replied, giggling slightly and kissed him softly. Malachite kissed back but he couldn't help feeling something missing,  
'this... isn't like Zaki's kiss, something... there's something missing from this...'  
The kiss broke and Petalite sighed sadly,  
"Malachite... there's something I need to say..." she looked down and away from Malachite's eyes. He looked concerned,  
"What is it, Petalite? What's wrong?" he asked, gently lifting her face to look at him. She looked at him,  
"Us" she replied simply, "it's... we're... I think... We should break up" she said and Malachite gazed.  
"W-w-what?" he replied hoarsely, "b-but..."  
"No buts" she cut in, sounding determined, "I don't want to be in a relationship that isn't working. I... I know how you feel for Zakuro, Malachite and... I've found someone I really feel something for as well"  
Malachite nodded and felt slightly sad, but for some reason relieved too. He smiled slightly and hugged her,  
"Thank you for being honest with me" he said and Petalite smiled too. "Now... I have to talk to Zakuro"  
"Good luck" encouraged Petalite as she watched him walk out, determinedly.  
Zakuro felt the pain fill her and start to gnaw, she cried loudly and ran out into the rainy park.  
"It's too much... too much..." she sobbed as she raced into the city and curled up in an alley, she was utterly drenched and the rain continued to mingle with her tears. She wanted the warmth of Malachite's arms again, she wanted him to stutter and blush around her but... knowing that his heart belonged to another, made it seem hollow and worthless. She cried more and felt her body go numb from the cold, she coughed a little and ran along further into the alley.  
"Hey gorgeous" purred a voice nearby, making Zakuro freeze. She turned, shaking madly, and saw a large man walking towards her with a knife. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close, leaning the blade against her throat, "now be a good girl and don't scream then maybe after I've had my fun I'll let you live!"   
Zakuro sobbed,  
"I don't care what you do!" she said mournfully, "I have no reason to live" the man tutted and grabbed her hips.  
"Aww! Don't be like that, gorgeous!" he leaned in, "you're still good for something!"  
Zakuro choked back a sob as the man's face neared hers and she closed her eyes, she braced herself but heard him scream in pain and drop her.  
"What?" she whispered and look up to see the man hobbling away and Malachite leaning over her, he held out his hand and helped her up,  
"Hey..." he said quietly.


	6. Fevers and Despair

Disclaimer: noodles!

Thanks to:  
Astral Firefly: (watches Otogi run) O.O well uh... thanks, I think.

Beastfire: (gets out her big anvil shaped granny purse and whacks Skeleton King Unconscious) that better?  
Lmann: Um... I could give you a picture to stare at instead if ya want.  
Twister91: Onyx, don't make me sick Ichigo on you! (Watches him run)

The One To Rule Them All: lol man hunt! Feel free to save Otogi if you wish, before Violet does something to him O.o

Zakuro stared back in shock then looked away,  
"Uh...h-hey..." she whispered back. Malachite looked at her, she looked different to how she normally was; no sarcastic remarks, no witty comebacks or insults to him. In fact, she didn't say anything at all, and it made Malachite feel guiltier.  
'I've done this to her' he mused miserably, looking of her again. 'It's all my fault this happened'  
"W-w-what are you doing here?" she stammered, finally looking up at him with those big blue eyes. Malachite gazed into them; he felt he could've got lost in their depths and he wouldn't have minded it.  
Finally he realised he'd been staring at her without answering,  
"Uh... well, I-I came to... say I'm sorry" he stuttered. Zakuro looked at him incredulously,  
"Sorry, for what?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. Malachite felt a blush creep up onto his face and he fidgeted nervously,  
"Well... um... I'm... I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" he saw her eyes look at the floor again, "and I wanted to say I love you!" he squeaked in a high-pitched voice, he slapped his hands over his mouth.  
'Real smooth, Mal. I'm sure she's fallen on the floor giggling at that!' but when he looked at her, he saw her face was inches from his own and she still looked shocked. She seemed to search for something in his eyes for a long time, and then she smiled. Malachite felt fireworks go off inside his stomach again at seeing that smile and he felt propelled to grin back.  
Zakuro let out a laugh, and it sounded warm and cheerful, not cynical and sneering like she usually laughed at him with, he looked confused,  
"You look so much like Otto when you grin like that" she finally said between giggles. Malachite raised an eyebrow then promptly grinned again, having much the same effect. Zakuro held onto him and gasped for breath after laughing so much, Malachite could feel her body's heat and it seemed unusually high.  
"Zaki..." he felt her forehead, it almost burnt him. "You've got a fever!" he pulled her into his arms before she had a chance to complain and he started flying back. He didn't look down at her, but if he had, he would've seen a giant blush spread across her cheeks, Zakuro kept her head down and nestled into Malachite's furry chest. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, finally letting the cold and wet get to her and falling asleep.  
Malachite touched down in the Robot and looked at Zakuro, he panicked when he saw she'd fallen asleep.  
"Oh no... Zaki, wake up!" he shook her, but it was in vain, the fever had to run its course now. He felt his heart leap into his throat at what could happen to her; he laid her in a bed in the medical room and sat beside her. A sigh escaped his lips as he stroked her warm cheeks,  
"Please break this fever" he whispered, kissing her softly on her forehead. He continued to gaze down into her sleeping face and noticed how peaceful she seemed.  
"What if she's...?" Malachite cut himself off. He refused to think like that, Zakuro was a fighter and he was sure she'd pull through.  
A fortnight passed and still Zakuro laid in her bed, asleep and feverish, Malachite had decided to stay by her side constantly and it was started to affect his health. Jet finally got worried and went to talk to him,  
"Malachite" she said softly, walking into the medical room and up to him, "please Mal, you've gotta move. Get something to eat, take a break, anything! You're starting to make yourself ill" she watched him numbly shake his head and take Zakuro's hand.  
"No, I can't leave her. Mum. I want to be here for her in case something happens to her" Jet noticed how flat his voice seemed and how much he was clutching Zakuro's hand.  
"Malachite... I know you want her to pull through but you need to look after yourself as well! Please Mal; just take five minutes away from all this! Get something to eat, have a nap or go for a walk! Onyx can take over while you're gone! Please, you're withering away doing this"  
Malachite closed his eyes in meditation, then opened them and let out a heavy sigh,  
"Alright, five minutes then I'm coming straight back!" he said, giving her a determined look which showed how serious he was. Jet nodded and watched him leave, then she turned to Zakuro,  
"If only you could see this, you'd see just how much he loves you" she whispered to her. And yet, unbeknownst to them all, Zakuro was able to hear them clearly, she'd entered a type of meditation so as to protect her mind whilst her body slowly healed itself. She wanted to make sure she missed nothing that was going on around her, in case Skeleton King attacked and she would have to spring into action. She'd been torn inside whether to open her eyes and smile at Malachite and risk falling into a real fever-induced sleep or continue this meditation. She'd decided she would have to wait until her body was up to scratch until she 'woke up' but, when the pain became too much, she would allow her body to roll over or give a small smile to relieve Malachite's worries.  
"Oh Mal..." she sighed, as she watched him go "I love you so much, please don't hurt yourself trying to help me" she heard Jet's words and sighed. "I know he's determined to stay beside me, but hurting himself will only make it worse when I'm healed. Please Malachite... it'll only be a little longer"  
Suddenly she felt something crash into the robot and rock them, she listened to the others' frantic yelling and made out that Skeleton King had come to seek revenge and that he'd hit their neutron generator.  
"But that's impossible!" cried Gibson, "he'd need to have blueprints of the layout of the Robot to know where it was with such accuracy and who..." he drifted off as all eyes turned to Otogi.  
"Real nice" growled Onyx, narrowing his eyes at the albino and getting out his claws "befriend us then rat out all our weaknesses to your 'master'!"  
Otogi looked panicked,  
"I didn't! I-I wouldn't" but his pleas were cut off when Onyx punched him hard and knocked him to the floor. He looked up in disbelief and held his cheek where a large purple bruise was blooming, Onyx raised his hand to slash Otogi when another crash rocked them and knocked him off-balance.  
Suddenly millions of Formless swamped them and the monkey team watched in horror as they were overpowered and everything went black.

They woke up much later, all with raging headaches from where they were knocked out and chained together. Ichigo looked around in fright,  
"W-what happened?" she whispered, causing Onyx to snort  
"We got captured because of that two-faced brother of yours!" he sneered. Eclipse glared at him,  
"Stop blaming Otogi! You don't even know if he did it on purpose, or even if it was him!" she shouted, incredulously.  
"Hah!" replied Onyx, "of course it was! I mean, it's a little _too_ convenient that we find a long lost sibling of Ichigo and Ryou's who just _happens_ to have been missing for 17 years and then just _happens_ to reappear as Skeleton King's minion only to realise Zaki is Ichigo's daughter and then just _happens_ to decide to turn to our side cos he doesn't want to hurt family!" Onyx let that rest into an uneasy silence. Eclipse looked at the unconscious Otogi, trussed up beside her and curled up, she shook her head in disbelief.  
"He wouldn't... I'm sure of it. H-he couldn't..." she whispered,  
"He could and I bet he did!" said Onyx, glaring daggers at the unconscious man. He noticed something drip onto the ground beside Otogi and looked up to see tears running down Eclipse's cheeks, "Eclipse..."  
"H-he wouldn't! I know he wouldn't! H-he's too nice and caring!" her shoulders shook, "h-he wouldn't..."  
But before Onyx could give any reply, the dungeon door slammed open and there, in the light streaming in from the open doorway, stood the Skeleton King. He grinned down at them, like they were prizes he'd collected, and stood up tall to make himself look fiercer.  
"Well... if it isn't the Monkey Team, so easily caught and overpowered by my terrible wrath!" he crowed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah, big scary warlord has taken us and now we can't escape and you're going to torture us until the bitter end then laugh at your 'great victory' then take over the world and destroy all fast food restaurants and pretty female celebrities that are skinnier than you!" everyone gave Caitlyn weird looks, "what, didn't anyone else know that?"   
Skeleton King glared at her, obviously put off at having his plan told so simply and mockingly,  
"That may be, but you forgot that I will also get rid of all pretty boys too! Starting with..." his arms reached out and he snatched up Otogi and Ryou "these two!"  
"What the... hey! Put us down!" cried Ryou as he dangled in the giant's, well compared to him, grasp off of the floor. Otogi chose that moment to wake up too, and when he saw himself dangling high off the ground, he paled.  
"W-what..." he saw the Skeleton King was holding him and he paled even more, "y-y-you!" he felt a shiver run through him as Skeleton King turned to look at him.  
"Yes, me! And I don't pay kindly to minions who turn on me and help my enemies!" he snarled, Otogi gulped and shivered.  
"Put him down!" roared Eclipse, glaring so bad you'd think Skeleton King's head should've exploded from it, but it didn't and instead Skeleton King turned to her and sneered.  
"Foolish girl!" he remarked as he sent out a blast with his eyes, hitting her dead on and causing her to scream in pain.  
The others started to glare as well,  
"Who are you trying to kid with this threatening your minion thing? We all know he was spying on us for you and sent you the plans for our robot!" accused Onyx, confidently. Then his confidence slipped when Skeleton King laughed loudly,  
"You think this lowly worm was sent to spy on you? No, you stinking ape, I got the plans from a more... 'reliable' source" he looked over his shoulder and two Formless came in carrying a monkey between them. They watched as the monkey gradually took shape and they gasped en masse,  
"Malachite!" they cried in disbelief. The monkey had scratches and bruises all over his body from where he'd struggled, and they saw his head lolled forward as he was unconscious,  
"Yes... surprising what someone will say when they think their 'lover' is in danger!" he chuckled. Everyone looked at him in confusion and he sighed in annoyance, "you people really are stupid, I mean all I had to do was convince him that 'poor little Zaki's' fever was my fault and that the only way I'd wake her up is if he told me all about your robot!"  
"You monster!" screamed Jet, tornadoes starting to kick up around her, "how could you use his feelings like that?"  
Skeleton King just laughed,  
"Easily my dear..." he said as he stepped out of the doorway, still carrying Ryou and Otogi, "I'm evil" his voice drifted through as did his bone-chilling laughter.


	7. The End For now

Disclaimer: Oooh donuts!

Thanks to:

Lmann: Believe it Lmann! He wouldn't be evil without well being evil!

Beastfire: I'll get Ichi to heal ya, Ivy!

Astral Firefly: Sorry, Hari! Better luck next time! Oh and FYI Violet, Otogi's running for Peru now.

Twister91: O.O (runs for dear life) don't kill the authoress!

The One To Rule Them All: O.o geez is there anyone who doesn't wanna hurt him for taking them? Thankies and yes, she's in. Somewhere.

The others sat in gloomy silence as they heard Skeleton King's footsteps die away with their friends. They looked at each other, not quite sure what to say, then sighed sadly.  
"Lemme at him!" cried Caitlyn suddenly, yanking at the chains binding her to the wall. "Just wait til I get my hands on him! I'll-"  
"You'll what?" scoffed Onyx, "scream at him whilst he uses Ryou and Otogi as shields or hostages?" His words fell on deaf ears as Cait began to rant about all the things she'd do to Skeleton King when she got free.  
Ichigo winced at some of the more graphic threats,  
"You don't think he'll really hurt them, do you Onyx?" she asked, sounding very scared. Onyx wished he could move his arms just so he could slap his forehead in disbelief at Ichigo's words,  
"Yes, Ichi, I do think and _know_ he would hurt them! He's evil so it's..." he trailed off when he heard sniffling and, when he looked at Ichigo, he saw tears trailing down her face. He felt guilt fill his chest like someone had just poured it in and his face softened, "hey, c'mon. We'll save them, don't cry"  
Ichigo sniffed and nodded and wiped her eyes on her tail,  
"You're right" she said softly, her voice still a little wobbly but getting stronger, "but first we must get out of here"  
As if some deity had answered Ichigo's words, the wall opposite them exploded, showering them with dust and causing them to cough. When the dust settled, they saw quite a sight! Amanda, with a crate of Irn-Bru under one arm, was casually slinging a bazooka over one shoulder and her muses were beaming at the captive team.  
"Krystal!" cried Onyx happily, as she ran in and broke him free of his bonds. Once he was free he kissed her deeply and helped free the others.  
"Thanks Amanda!" cried Caitlyn, giving her fellow Earthling a hug, and then she froze. "Say... isn't that... _my_ bazooka?" she growled and Amanda sweat dropped and hid it behind her.  
"Hey, you left it at my house!" she cried defensively, before screaming and running around the Citadel with Caitlyn in hot pursuit, yelling in Scottish.  
"Anyway..." said Jet, turning and smiling at her friends, "let's go!"  
Everyone cheered and they moved out.  
Ryou whined loudly against the gag in his mouth as he was chained to a strange looking laser,  
"What is this?" he demanded when he managed to slip it off. Mandarin kept on working, ignoring him, until he finally finished pressing buttons. His twisted grin immediately shut up Ryou who shivered slightly at that smile.  
"This is your end" he purred, petting the machine, "_both_ of yours!" he added, giving Otogi a fleeting glance. "It's quite ingenious, for you see; it runs on life energy"  
Ryou felt his blood run cold,  
"L-life energy? But..."  
"Yes, you'll have to die for it to work, but you can feel happier knowing you helped the universe's true ruler gain the control he deserves!" Mandarin laughed madly, as Ryou felt a shiver run through him.  
The others crashed through the Citadel, destroying anything evil that got in their way. Eventually they ploughed into the room where Malachite was being held and crashed in.  
"What the..." he looked up at them as they fell in in a pile. "Hi guys" he said, sadly, looking down. Next moment he was being choked in a tight hug from his mother, who was delivering a mixture of 'how happy she was to see him safe' and 'when they got home she'd kill him for falling for Skeleton King's lie'  
"Lie?" he repeated, when he got free and could breathe normally again, "But Zaki..."  
"Is meditating" finished Antauri, much to everyone's surprise. "She is meditating so as to let her body heal more efficiently" he smiled proudly, "just like I taught her!"  
Everyone was silent for a second then they all grabbed him, shaking him in all directions,  
"Why didn't you tell us?" they cried en masse.  
Spirals has formed in Antauri's eyes and he stumbled dizzily for a second,  
"I-I thought it was... obvious" he wobbled and fell over. Everyone sighed then turned to Malachite,  
"Ready to help us beat Skeleton King again?" asked Onyx, Malachite grinned.  
"Oh yeah!"  
Skeleton King walked into the lab where Mandarin was working and smirked at the captive albinos. They glared I return and he laughed,  
"Do you realise you look as frightening as bunnies when you do that?" he asked, causing them to growl. "No matter, it won't bother you soon. In fact, nothing will bother you soon."  
Otogi and Ryou gulped as they saw meters on the laser light up and start to rise, the laser started to vibrate and they felt themselves being drained.  
"No..." gasped Otogi, pulling weakly against his bonds,  
"Yes..." hissed Skeleton King in delight then he roared in dismay as a combined blast came from nowhere and hit the laser. It juddered before stopping. "What is this?" he cried, spinning around and facing the entire monkey team.   
They glared at him,  
"We won't let you do this!" cried Caitlyn,  
"Oh no, you won't let me! I'll destroy you then you won't have a say!" and with that the battle began.  
Formless creatures poured out of everywhere to aid their master in battling the monkey team, and it seemed very evenly-matched.  
"Mandarin! Fix the laser!" ordered Skeleton King and Mandarin hopped to work, fingers nimbly running over any damages.  
"The laser is ready!" he cried in record time, hitting the button and starting again. Suddenly a black blur shot over the panel where Ryou and Otogi was attached and took them with it, freeing them.  
"no!" howled Mandarin in anger, following the blur with hatred in his eyes until it stopped and everyone gasped.  
"Zaki!" cried Malachite happily, looking up at her. She beamed down at him,  
"That's right!" she called, placing Ryou and Otogi down and swooping in. She kicked Skeleton King hard in the face and the battle resumed.   
Mandarin watched frantically from the sidelines as the formless and Skeleton King were beaten, bruised and blown up by bazookas.  
He turned to the panel to stop watching and noticed something, he smirked.  
"My lord! The laser has enough to charge to destroy Shugazoom!" he cried gleefully. Skeleton King turned to him, panting and this news brought a renewed smirk to his face.  
"Excellent, Mandarin. Fire it now! Then no one will stop me!" he crowed as Mandarin hit the launch button.  
Everyone felt the energy from the laser push them back and they gawked.  
"If that beam hits Shugazoom, it'll be obliterated!" cried Gibson.  
"No!" screamed Ichigo, then time slowed down. Everyone watched as Ichigo flew towards the laser and out into the air. She flew into the space between the hole in the ceiling for the laser to go through and spread her limbs, like a shield.  
"Ichigo!" cried Antauri,  
"Mum, move!" cried Zakuro, eyes wide in horror.  
"Please Ichi, move!" cried Onyx as he understood what she was doing.  
"No" she replied calmly, everyone fell silent at it and she smiled at them. "Be good, including you Onyx" then her heart gem atop her forehead glowed and the beam hit her.  
The force was so great, the sound waves forced the hole wider but Ichigo used her gem to absorb the laser beam's energy.  
Zakuro finally understood what she was going to do,  
"Everyone! Grab hold of me! NOW!" she grabbed as many as she could and they grabbed the person beside them. The next moment they looked, they were in Shugazoom Park.  
"What..." Krystal started but a flash in the sky caught her attention. She looked up and saw a small speck glowing brighter and brighter, "oh no... Ichigo..."  
They all watched as the Citadel exploded into a million pieces and some gaped at the amazing sight. Others fell to their knees, realising a friend was lost, and some bowed their heads in respect.  
"M-Mum..." whispered Zakuro, starting to shake badly. She thought she was going to faint but she felt a pair of strong arms hold her and, when she looked up, she saw Malachite looking down at her. She gazed back and kissed him before burying her face into his fur and crying.  
They all started to sob and Onyx looked away, fists clenched to stop himself from crying. It was when he turned his head he saw some fall down and land on the soft grass, he went over to it and what he saw made tears fall. He bent down and picked it up. He gazed down at the heart gem and little wings of Ichigo in his hands and started to sob.  
"No..." he whispered, but he knew it was true.  
"Now what?" asked Topaz in a hollow voice.  
"We rebuild" said Otogi simply, "Ichi gave her life so we could live and we shouldn't waste that"  
Everyone nodded and slowly things progressed.

And lo, I end! This is, unfortunately, the end of my writing for quite some time. What with A levels and a job to handle, I'm afraid I can't find time to write chapters so this is goodbye for a year and half! You can still see my OCs in Twister91's stories, and The One To Rule Them All's if she wants to, and I hope you've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing. It's been great writing for SRMTHG section and everyone has shown great support for my stories. I hope to write again once all my schooling is out of the way and hopefully write better than now! To all those thinking about writing, I suggest going for it! It's definitely a worthwhile experience.


End file.
